warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Battles
Below lists all the known battles in the series. It lists some information about them, with links to more detailed pages. In the A Merged World Arc: ''Into the Forest '''Battle: '''Battle between ThunderClan and StarClan, and the other Clans '''Reason: 'Furrypaw and Gingerpaw joined ThunderClan and are reincarnations of Twolegs, so the other Clans don't trust them. Result: 'Due to StarClan's help, ThunderClan ends up winning. '''More Information: '''See ''Battle Against ThunderClan ''The Suspected Warrior '''Battle: '''Battle between Bramblestar and Breezepelt. '''Reason: '''Bramblestar was on a border patrol and Breezepelt picks a fight for no apparent reason. '''Result: '''Breezepelt manages to make Bramblestar lose a life. Revenge of the Darkness '''Battle: '''Battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan, and ShadowClan and WindClan '''Reason: '''ShadowClan and WindClan were mad about how Foxclaw of RiverClan was injuring their warriors, so allied together and launched an attack. '''Result: '''With ThunderClan's help, ThunderClan and RiverClan win. '''More Information: ' See Battle Against RiverClan ''Warriors of Suffering '''Battle: '''Battle between Breezepelt and Furrypelt. '''Reason: ' StarClan told Furrypelt to talk Breezepelt and Foxclaw out of training in the Dark Forest, and Breezepelt was not pleased. 'Result: '''Breezpelt injuries Furrypelt so badly she has to stay with WindClan until she recovers. Rise of the Shadows '''Battle: '''Battle between the Clans and the four of the prophecy. '''Reason: '''Dark Forest cats wanted to try to take over the Clans again. '''Result: '''With much difficulty, and the switching sides of two of the four prophesied cats, the Clans win. '''More Information: '''See ''Battle Against the Four In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land '''Battle: '''Battle between Breezepelt and Furrypelt, Foxstar, Birchfall, and Leafpool. '''Reason: '''Breezepelt sneaks up on the patrol and attacks. '''Result: '''They chase off Breezepelt, but Foxstar gets a bad neck wound. He does not lose a life, but they do have to pause their journey to wait for it to heal. The Hidden Enemy '''Battle: '''Battle between Rogues and WindClan '''Reason: '''The rogues attack a WindClan patrol. '''Result: '''The Rogues flee and Larkwing and Hootwhisker are badly injured so are taken to ThunderClan. '''Battle: '''Battle between Rogues and ShadowClan and ThunderClan '''Reason: '''The rogues attack a ShadowClan patrol and a ThunderClan comes to help. '''Result: '''The rogues flee, Mousewhisker and Stonefoot are badly injured. In the Novellas: Leopardstar's Mistake '' '''Battle: Battle between Darkstripe and Stonefur Reason: Stonefur has been sentence to death and Tigerstar has sent Darkstripe to kill him. Result: Blackfoot steps in to help and Stonefur is killed. Battle: Battle between Tigerstar and Scourge Reason: Scourge breaks his promise to Tigerstar and refuses to fight against the Clans. Tigerstar attacks him out of anger. Result: Scourge takes away Tigerstar’s nine lives with a single blow and claims to take the Clans’ territories in three days. Battle: Battle between LionClan and BloodClan Reason: BloodClan tries to take the Clans’ territories and the Clans form together to make LionClan and fight together for their home. Result: Scourge is killed and BloodClan breaks up. LionClan wins the battle and becomes four Clans once again. More Information: 'See ''Battle Against BloodClan ''Blackstar's Amends'' '''Battle: Battle between LionClan and BloodClan Reason: BloodClan tries to take the Clans’ territories and the Clans form together to make LionClan and fight together for their home. Result: Scourge is killed and BloodClan breaks up. LionClan wins the battle and becomes four Clans once again. More Information: 'See ''Battle Against BloodClan '''Battle: Battle between Jaggedtooth and Blackstar Reason: While ShadowClan was at a Gathering, Jaggedtooth attempts to hurt Blackstar by attacking his kits. Result: Several cats are wounded and Jaggedtooth's trial is pushed forward. Battle: Battle between Jaggedtooth and a ShadowClan patrol Reason: Still jealous over Blackstar, Jaggedtooth lies in wait for him to be on a patrol and attacks. Result: Blackstar loses a life, Deerfoot sacrifices himself to protect his leader and Blackstar kills Jaggedtooth. Battle: Battle against the Dark Forest Reason: The Dark Forest rises, training living Clan cats and attacks to take over the Clans. Result: Many cats die but the Clans survive and drive away the Dark Forest. More Information: 'See ''Battle Against the Dark Forest ''Spottedleaf's Love'' '''Battle: Battle for Sunningrocks (1) Reason: RiverClan attempts to take Sunningrocks from ThunderClan. Result: RiverClan wins, Mousefur is seriously injured. Battle: Battle for Sunningrocks (2) Reason: After the last defeat, ThunderClan starts a battle to take back Sunningrocks. Result: ThunderClan wins, Redtail and Oakheart are killed and Ravenpaw is seriously injured. Battle: Battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan Reason: Brokenstar wants ThunderClan to give up some territory for ShadowClan. When they don't, ShadowClan attempts to drive ThunderClan out. Result: ShadowClan fails, Rosetail and Lionheart are killed. Battle: Battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan rogues Reason: ThunderClan helped ShadowClan drive out Brokenstar and his followers so they attack in revenge. Result: ThunderClan drives away the ShadowClan rogues, Brokenstar is blinded and captured and Clawface is killed. Battle: Battle against the Dark Forest Reason: The Dark Forest rises, training living Clan cats and attacks to take over the Clans. Result: Many cats die but the Clans survive and drive away the Dark Forest. 'More Information: '''See ''Battle Against the Dark Forest References and Citations Category:World and Events Category:Battles